The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image output method, wherein control information and image data files are transmitted over a communication channel, and images based on the image data files which are stored in an image supply device, are output by way of an image output device.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-330394A discloses a so-called direct print system, wherein a digital still camera is connected to a printer without involvement of a personal computer or the like, and images captured by the digital still camera are printed by the printer.
In the direct print system, image data, a print job start command, and the like are exchanged between the digital still camera and the printer through use of a protocol unique to a vendor.
However, since each vendor uses its own protocol, images captured by a digital still camera can be printed by a printer of a certain vendor but may not be printed by a printer of another vendor. In such a case, if a single protocol is used by a plurality of vendors, images captured by a digital still camera could be printed by a printer of any of the vendors. However, a printer has functions unique to each vendor, and difficulty is encountered in the use of a complete single protocol. Further, printers functions evolve year by year. Once a standard protocol has been prescribed, addition of a new function becomes difficult.